kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Vandalism Policy
Policy Vandalism is the deliberate destruction or damaging of content on the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki. Let it be made clear right now: there will be absolutely zero tolerance for vandalism of any kind. If one of the admins discovers an instance of vandalism, immediate action will be taken against the user responsible, including warnings, blocks, and permanent banning. The current Administrators will determine determine punishment of all vandalism in joint conference. However, users who engage in blatant acts of vandalism, including spam or destruction of content, will be blocked immediately. The main factors in determining punishment for vandalism are as follows: # Number of offenses # Severity of offenses. This is to be determined by the Administrators. Punishment In most cases, punishment will be a warning until the third case, which will be a block of undertermined length. This wiki works on a three-strike basis. Strike one: the vandal is given a warning, deletion of which is also considered vandalism. Archiving is permitted. The vandalistic edits will be reverted. Strike two: the vandal's edits are reverted, and the vandal is given another warning. Strike three: the vandal will be blocked for an amount of time which is to be determined by the administrators, not less than one month. If they are found to be vandalizing after they're back on the Wiki, then the edit will be reverted and the vandal is permanently banned. In addition, if the administrators unanimously find an instance of vandalism to be particularly severe, then the vandal in question will be immediately and irreversibly blocked for an undetermined amount of time, with zero chance of parole or appeal. As previously said, there will be zero tolerance for any type of vandalism. Process of Appeal The Process of Appeal is as outlined below, and is followed through with in a series of steps. # The accused vandal may protest his/her block by leaving a message on the "blocking" administrator's talk page. This message should explain why the edit in dispute is not vandalism. # The administrator will discuss it with the other administrators, and also with the accused vandal. # If it is decided that the accused is indeed innocent (such as the account having been hacked, or simply a mistake on the part of the accused), then the warning will be removed by an administrator and a formal apology issued. # If it is decided that the accused is indeed guilty of vandalism, then the vandal will be notified of the decision, and the warning will be left alone. Plagiarism Since, apparently, plagiarism is beginning to become a problem, it will be addressed here and now. There are two types of plagiarism, both of which are to be considered as vandalism. While the protocol will vary depending on which type of plagiarism the edits are found to be, in either case, the edits will be reverted. Accidental/Coincidental Plagiarism There is a definite chance that two people could have a similar idea (read: excruciatingly similar); and while it is highly unlikely, if the administrators can determine that an instance of plagiarism is an honest mistake on the part of the accused, then after some discussion to clear up the issue, if the accused vandal gives credit where credit is due, then it will be dropped, end of story. If, however, the accused refuses to cooperate, then that brings us to the next type, which is.... Intentional Plagiarism If the accused is found of intentional plagiarism and refuses to credit the original creator of the idea/character/ect., then it will be treated as vandalism, and the accused will be automatically put at strike two without warning, and blocked for three weeks. If the vandal is caught plagiarizing again, then they will be banned permanently, with their user and talk pages deleted, and without warning. This is vandalism, and there is zero tolerance.